Saving Cap TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Suite de 'Saving Harry'. Harry Potter, âgé de quatre ans, à été sauver de l'enfer des Dursley, mais il n'est peut-être pas le seul à avoir besoin d'être sauvé? Chapitre 2 d'une courte série.


Saving Cap → Sauver Cap

Auteur : Araine Whitefang

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

HP ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Araine Whitefang qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

**Lien fic d'origine : ** s/13254497/1/Saving-Cap

Bonne lecture~

**Sauver**** Cap**

Steve Rogers s'assied fermement sur une chaise en bois de la cuisine, le dos droit, renfrogné devant la tablette que Tony lui avait donné. Même avec l'incroyable technologie qu'Harold Stark avait mit en place, les tablettes étaient à la fois fascinante et effrayante. Internet était une chose compliquée et très impoli, et les gens disaient d'horribles choses sur les gens, mais prétendaient ne pas le penser.

Auparavant, une poignée de main était ton lien et tes mots étaient simplement tes mots. Les femmes ne montraient pas autant de peau et elles ne juraient pas aussi lubriquement non plus. La musique était forte et écrasante pour les oreilles. La poubelle qui sortait du laboratoire de Tony était épouvantable. Steve était convaincu que seul le Super Sérum empêchait ses oreilles de saigner.

Il entendit le couinement d'un moteur et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le Quinjet était en train d'atterrir. Il y avait peu d'information sur la raison pour laquelle la moitié des Avengers avait été rassemblé pour aller chercher un petit garçon, mais les ordres étaient les ordres et il devait rester en place. Banner était hors de la ville pour une consultation scientifique. Personne n'avait entendu parler de Thor depuis un moment et on supposait que le Bifrost n'avait pas encore été réparé.

Il avait reçu d'autres instructions de Stark il y a quelques heures et était aller acheté quelques vêtements qui irait à un enfant de 2-3 ans, ce qu'il avait fait. Il supposait que le gamin devait rester un peu et n'avait rien avec lui. Il avait peut-être même accidentellement acheté un ours en peluche dans la pile de vêtements alors qu'il s'y trouvait. Il avait laissé le sac dans la cuisine près du placard pour le moment. Ils pourraient le ranger plus tard, une fois qu'il saurait où irait l'enfant.

Fermant la tablette, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de l'atrium qui était proche de où se trouvait Tony, Clint et Natasha qui amenaient le petit garçon et attendit qu'ils débarquent et se rapprochent.

Clint et Natasha furent les premiers à descendre la passerelle, suivit par Tony portant le petit garçon. Steve avait aucune expérience avec les jeunes enfants mais il s'inquiéta soudainement que les vêtements qu'il avait acheté ne soit bien trop grand. Tony le portait avec un bras sous le petit derrière du garçon et il tendit un sac en papier à Clint et ajusta sa prise sur le petit gars. Il semblait avoir environ 2 ans, aux yeux inexpérimentés de Steve.

Captain America était habitué à ne pas remettre en cause les ordres ou les missions, mais il était très curieux. Le gamin ressemble un peu à Steve quand il était malade, faible et petit. Le pauvre garçon avait désespérément besoin de beaucoup de sandwiches et avait un plâtre au bras gauche. À part une tignasse de cheveux noirs, Steve ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose d'autre pour le moment, vu que le visage du petit garçon était enfoui dans le cou de Tony.

Alors que le groupe s'approchait de Steve, Tony attira le regard de Steve et secoua la tête, alors que Steve était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour les saluer. Tony ralentit alors qu'ils rejoignaient Steve et posa son bras sur le dos du garçon.

''Hey mon vieux. Nous sommes à la maison. T'as envie de rencontrer quelqu'un ? Il vit ici aussi. C'est un bon gars -gentil comme moi et pas aussi moche que Fury.'' Il y eut un petit rire étouffé mais fatigué venant du petit garçon et il leva sa tête pour voir Steve.

''Congelé, c'est Harry. Harry, c'est Cap. Parfait nous l'appelons Steve.'' Tony et Harry échangèrent un petit sourire et Harry regarda à nouveau Steve.

Steve sourit au petit gamin et se dit qu'il était trop petit pour comprendre la conversation mais le salua tout de même. ''Heu Harry. Bienvenue.''

Malgré sa fatigue, Harry savait que c'était impoli d'être présenté à quelqu'un et de ne pas au moins les regarder. Tante Pétunia lui donnerait une gifle pour ça. Pas qu'elle l'avait déjà introduit à quelqu'un avant. Il avait été appelé 'Harry' plus de fois ses derniers jours que durant toute sa vie !

''B'jour, Cap.'' Dit-il puis il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony. Steve sourit au garçon. Il était terriblement mignon et lui rappelait un peu le gamin avec qui il était allé à l'école en primaire. Une pensée fugace traversa son esprit et se dit que le gosse était mort depuis longtemps, maintenant. Il avait aussi remarqué que l'allocution d'Harry n'était pas celui d'un bambin, malgré sa taille. Curieux.

''Bonjour à toi. As-tu faim ? I manger dans la cuisine et c'est encore chaud.'' Offrit Steve. Harry secoua la tête en un 'non' mais Tony répondit pour lui.

''Merci Cap. Il est crevé mais il a besoin de manger.'' Avec cette déclaration, le groupe se rendit à l'intérieur et fit leur chemin vers les cuisines.

''Ce n'est pas grand-chose.'' Corrigea Steve. ''Juste de la soupe, mais c'est bon.''

Clint renifla. ''Ouais, pas grand-chose. Tu ne peux pas cuisiner Cap, mais ta soupe est sacrément bonne.'' Natasha n'allait pas manger, mais son estomac grondant la trahie.

Les quatre Avengers s'installèrent autour de la table de la salle commune, Harry toujours sur les genoux de Tony où il était collé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Steve avait déjà mis les bols et les cuillères sur la table et il déposa la soupière brûlante en plein milieu du groupe.

''Les dames d'abord.'' Et il tendit la louche à Natasha, où elle commença à se servir. Très vite, les bruits d'aspirations et les murmures de plaisir venant de chacun d'eux. Même Harry qui était assis le dos contre le torse de Tony, essayait un peu tout en faisant une mignonne petite bouille en essayant de souffler pour refroidir sa cuillère.

Assis près de Tony et d'Harry, Steve se rapprocha un peu plus d'Harry et lui demanda d'une voix douce. ''Aimes-tu la soupe, Harry ?''

Les yeux verts du petit gars se connectèrent à ceux de Steve et il sourit, fredonnant son accord. ''Yum ! Merci Mr. Cap.'' Et il prit une autre cuillerée, bien que maladroitement. Steve remarqua qu'il se débattait avec sa cuillère. C'était bien trop gros pour l'âge de ce petit gars et il l'a tenait maladroitement, comme si on ne lui avait jamais montré comment faire.

Steve se leva avec l'attention de trouver la plus petite cuillère qu'il pourrait trouver dans le tiroir, mais il surpris Harry avec l'abrupt mouvement. La soupe se renversa sur les genoux de Tony. Harry fit tomber la cuillère et ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur. Avec un 'pop' maintenant familier, il disparut des genoux de Tony.

''Filsuva… Jarvis, as-tu enregistré sa traînée d'énergie ?'' Demanda Tony. Steve regarda juste les genoux vide de Tony. Que venait-il de voir ?

''Stark ?'' Demanda-t-il. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?'' Clint répondit alors que Tony se levait.

''Harry n'a pas eu une bonne vie, Cap. Il s'effrayait facilement, pauvre petit gars.'' Le visage de Clint s'éclaira brièvement de colère en pensant à l'endroit où ils avaient sauvé Harry. ''Il s'attend sûrement à être puni pour avoir simplement renversé un peu de soupe. Il se téléporte quand il est effrayé, généralement dans un endroit petit et étroit pour qu'il se sente en sécurité.''

''Jarvis peut le traquer.'' Ajouta Tony. ''Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passe. Même sur caméra. Nous appelons ça une énergie éclair pour le moment. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé quelle énergie par contre.''

Steve fronça les sourcils et y réfléchit. Qu'avait traversé Harry pour réagir comme ça ? Pour être secouru par les Avengers ? Il regarda Tony alors qu'il regardait son téléphone et ce que Jarvis lui envoyait et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder par dessus l'épaule de l'homme plus petit, pour voir ce que Jarvis avait envoyé à propos d'Harry.

Il y avait les images d'Harry assis sur les genoux de Tony, heureux d'interagir avec Steve, puis il y eu l'éclat de terreur sur son petit visage et ensuite quelque chose que Tony rejouait en boucle, alors que ça se passait trop vite. Steve vit une traînée de lumière extrêmement rapide éclairer les genoux de Tony et elle retourna directement dans la cuisine. Après que Tony ait un peu ralentis la vidéo, ils purent voir que ça se terminait dans le garde-manger.

Tony soupira. ''Tony.'' Commença Clint. ''Nous allons aller le chercher.'' Même la Black Widow toujours sous contrôle, avait l'air triste. ''Nous y allons tous ensemble. Il ne fera pas ça pour toujours.'' Tony acquiesça et commença à se rendre dans la cuisine.

Steve ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait, mais hey- les dieux Nordiques, un enfant qui se téléporte, c'est bon ? Ses longues jambes l'amenèrent dans la cuisine avant les autres. ''Laissez-moi aller le chercher. Je l'ai effrayé. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il est en sécurité avec moi aussi.''

Les trois autres acquiescèrent. Ils avaient passés les deux derniers jours avec Harry sur l'Helicarrier et ils étaient aussi fatigués que le petit. Ça avait été 48 heures de petit garçon basculant entre attaques de panique, rire joyeux et mécontentement cachés face au traitements médicaux. Mentalement, ils étaient morts. Ils étaient plus que disposés à laisser Steve s'occuper de calmer Harry.

Tandis que les trois autres Avengers se tenaient à l'écart, Steve se dirigea vers les portes du garde-manger près du grand frigo, puis il s'assied les jambes croisées au sol. Il écouta pendant un moment et entendit un petit reniflement contrarié. Son cœur se brisa pour le gamin qui ne faisait partie d'aucune famille et qui était quelque peu coincé avec une bande d'humains surpuissants dans une tour. Pas vraiment l'endroit pour un petit garçon, pensa-t-il.

Après quelques secondes, il se pencha un peu et frappa gentiment sur la porte avec trois coups rapides. ''Bonjour ? Je cherche Mr. Harry. Je souhaite lui faire savoir que le peu de soupe qu'il a renversé a été nettoyé. Je souhaite faire savoir à Mr. Harry qu'il est en sécurité ici et que personne ne le blessera et que les règles qu'il connaît d'avant n'ont pas d'importance ici.'' Steve s'arrêta un moment et écouta de nouveau. Les reniflements s'étaient arrêté et il entendit un peu de mouvement alors qu'Harry bougeait.

Clint donna un coup de coude à Natasha et ils échangèrent un regard qui les mit d'accord sur le fait qu'ils pensaient que Steve était à moitié fou et à moitié un génie. Tony regardait la porte anxieusement et comme si il voulait se précipiter dans le garde-manger et en sortir Harry. Les espions du SHIELD se mirent d'accord qu'ils l'arrêteraient si il faisait quelque chose de colossalement stupide. Au moins, la voix retentissante de Thor n'était pas là. Le gamin se téléporterait probablement en Afrique.

Steve frappa une fois de plus à la porte. ''Alors, heu, Mr. Harry. Peux-tu ouvrir un peu la porte ? Tu peux rester là. Tu n'as pas à sortir mais je donne de gros câlin et j'en ai un pour toi. C'est tout à toi et tu n'as rien n'a faire pour ça, d'accord ?'' Steve repensa à son enfance et comment Bucky l'aidait à traverser ses crises d'asthme. Harry n'était pas très différent de lui, vraiment. Petit et effrayé mais affronter le monde avec tout ce qu'il y a et s'adapter du mieux qu'il pouvait avec impassibilité.

Tony se pencha un peu en avant pour voir si la porte s'ouvrait et Clint se redressa, juste au cas où Tony se précipiterait. Il y eut une brève pause, puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Steve se força à ne pas ouvrir la porte entièrement. Ils ne sortiraient probablement jamais Harry de là sinon. Natasha essaya de retenir un sourire en coin. L'entièreté de la situation était comme l'éclosion d'un bébé oiseau. On veut savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur quand il commence à se fissurer mais on ne peut pas enlever la coque où on risquerait de blesser le nouveau-né.

''Hé, yeux verts.'' Entendirent-ils Steve dire doucement. ''Je te vois. Tu peux sortir quand tu es prêt. Je vais t'attendre ici, alors tu pourras avoir ton câlin. Les câlins sont toujours gratuit.'' Comme Tony deux jours plutôt, Steve parla à Harry comme si il apaisait un animal blessé. Ça l'étonnait à quelle vitesse le petit gars s'enroulait de lui-même autour de son cœur. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ne jamais revoir ce regard effrayé.

Après quelques paroles apaisantes de Steve et quelques moments de grande anxiété pour le self-control de Tony, finalement une petit touffe de cheveux noirs se fraya un chemin à travers la fente de la porte et Steve le prit dans ses bras avec précaution et le posa sur ses genoux tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

Harry soupira d'épuisement. Il en pouvait plus. Il était tellement confus et toujours un peu blessé. Le plâtre sur son bras le démangeait et il voulait juste trouver un endroit où se pelotonner et dormir. Il le trouva. Les bras de Cap étaient fort et grand ! Ils étaient entouré autour de lui comme une couverture et il se sentait au chaud et en sécurité avec Mr. Cap, même plus en sécurité qu'avec l'Homme de Métal. Tony avait une aura autour de lui qui bourdonnait. Nat l'avait carrément effrayé, même quand elle souriait. Clint l'avait fait rire. Cap était solide et accueillant et plus que tout, sécurisant. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi en sécurité de sa vie et il ne voulait pas partir d'où il était.

Il avait toujours voulu être enlacé comme ça, Dudley avait des câlins. Harry avait des gifles. Dans son placard, Harry empilait parfois des couvertures et les déformait, puis l'enroulait autour de lui et prétendait que c'était sa mère qui l'enlaçait. Ça n'avait jamais été pareil et il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'avoir déjà reçu un seul câlin.

Jusqu'à maintenant. C'était parfait.

Un autre grand soupir d'Harry et il se blottit dans les bras de Steve et s'endormit. Clint s'approcha doucement et passa ses doigts dans les doux cheveux d'Harry. ''Bien joué, Cap.'' Dit-il doucement. ''Nous avons passé un temps infini à essayer de le faire dormir. Il n'a confiance en rien, s'attend à rien de plaisant à par ce qui blesse, ne demande rien et je pense qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il voulait.'' Clint ne put s'en empêcher. Il était père, avec un troisième en route, bien que cette information soit classifié et bien caché. ''Il avait besoin d'être en sécurité, au chaud et stable. Il avait besoin de vous. Aucun de nous ne pouvait le faire.''

Les yeux de Steve s'illuminèrent après avoir regardé Harry et il vit ses trois compagnons le regarder. Nat sourit, acquiesçant et s'en alla pour commencer à nettoyer le déjeuner. Tony regardait juste le groupe au sol, partagé entre la jalousie et la gratitude. Apparemment, la gratitude triompha.

''Je te l'avais dit qu'il trouverait une mère en l'un de nous, par contre je m'attendais à Bruce.'' Plaisanta-t-il. Clint renifla et se leva. ''Viens-là Tony. Aidons Cap à se lever sans réveiller Harry.'' Et ils attrapèrent les coudes de Steve pour que l'homme se mette sur ses pieds. Steve se dirigea vers le sofa en cuir qui était devant la grande télé et s'assied avec précaution, tirant une couverture du dossier du canapé pour les couvrir tous les deux.

''Je suppose que je vais faire une sieste que je le veuille ou non.'' Sourit Steve. Il se recroquevilla sur le canapé et se mit à l'aise. Harry n'avait pas bougé et dormait sur lui. ''Oh, Barton !'' Appela-t-il doucement. Il pointa le sac d'affaires qu'il était allé acheter, posé au sol. ''À l'intérieur. Tu verras.'' Clint vit au-dessus des objets dans le sac l'ours en peluche et l'apporta à Steve qui le plaça près d'Harry.

Tony sourit et descendit dans son labo et les deux autres Avengers décidèrent de nettoyer les restes du déjeuner et partirent faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire quand ils n'étaient pas en mission.

Steve ne put s'en empêcher. Il sentit toutes les responsabilités et le poids de porter les Avengers, le passé qu'il avait été forcé de laisser derrière lui et son aversion du monde dans lequel il était, commença à se dissoudre. Il n'avait pas été aussi détendu depuis deux ans. Il était toujours aussi désespéré de comprendre ce monde étrange. S'il avait vécu normalement, il serait probablement déjà mort et n'aurait jamais vu le 21ème siècle.

Bucky lui manquait tellement que ça faisait mal, la dernière image qu'il avait de son meilleur ami était sa mort qui le hantait et le poursuivait dans ses rêves. Depuis, il avait apprit que les traumatismes dus aux bombardements était appelé TSPT (Trouble de Stress Post-Traumatique) et il en avait une bonne dose. D'une manière ou d'une autre, un petit garçon brisé l'apaisait comme personne ne pourrait le faire. Aucunes courses et exercices, ne pourraient le combattre à part Harry. Steve ne pourrait même pas l'expliquer. Il n'avait aucune expérience avec les enfants, mais ça semblait être bon.

Il ne savait rien d'Harry, seulement que la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, son cœur était heureux. Il pouvait respirer à nouveau. Ce petit gars était innocent et blessé et personne ne l'avait protégé ou n'avait combattu peu importe les cauchemars qu'il avait et ça lui procurait un effet extrêmement protecteur.

Steve savait qu'il était un type à l'ancienne, comparé à ce monde moderne. C'était absolument choquant pour lui de voir un petit garçon traité de la même manière qu'Hydra et les Nazis avait traité tellement de gens à son temps. Il était habitué à se battre pour les opprimés et il combattrait tout le SHIELD pour ce petit gars si il le devait.

Il savait que Fury était sensé se montrer dans les prochaines 24 heures pour informer et débriefer l'équipe. Rogers était préparé à se battre pour garder Harry avec eux. Il ne savait pas la logistique d'avoir une petite paire de pieds dans la tour mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour s'assurer qu'Harry reste.

Il ne savait pas que dans son labo, Tony Stark pensait comme lui. Si Fury pensait qu'il pourrait leur voler le gamin et l'emmener loin des Avengers, il aurait un combat infini sur les bras. Alors que Steve s'endormait dans le canapé, sa respiration ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry, Tony était totalement d'accord avec les pensées de Rogers.

Steve s'endormit profondément pour la première fois en plus d'un an. Lui et Harry dormirent toute la nuit sur le canapé et même quand Bruce rentra tard cette nnui-là, la paire resta couchée. Bruce prit une autre couverture et les couvrit et Jarvis éteignit les lumières.

Le scientifique avait été prévenu par un message de Stark plus tôt dans la soirée, quand il arriva dans la zone commune, silencieusement, sachant que l'enfant n'appréciait pas les surprises. Il sourit doucement à la paire sur le canapé. Harry était étendu sur le torse de Cap, un de ses bras dans le plâtre et l'autre enroulé autour d'un ours en peluche. Steve était allongé de tout son long sur le sofa, un bras enveloppant Harry et l'autre sur le dos du petit.

Bruce savait que Cap n'allait pas aussi bien mentalement qu'il le prétendait et même l'Autre Gars exprimait un sentiment de satisfaction de le voir dormir aussi profondément. Il les laissa et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à sa suite.

Il aurait des réponses demain.

Alors que pensez-vous de cette petite suite mais cette fois avec Captain America ? Pour celle-là c'est moi qui l'ait traduit ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Il y a encore un OS après celui-la ^^Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


End file.
